Conventional computer-implemented systems for distance learning may not provide computer elements, network elements, and a computer code executable to implement a graphical user interface which allows a plurality of computer users at remote locations to be allocated into a plurality of user groups with each group member having access to a common graphical user interface which by user interaction allows each group member to collaborate in the performance of group assignments.
The instant invention addresses each of these concerns with respect to the conventional technology.